Rouge, the Colour of my Love
by ladeste
Summary: Rouge never expected to be a single mother, but she would do everything in her power to protect her and Roger's child. Rouge survives giving birth to Ace and is there to raise him (with some help from Garp).
1. Chapter 1

Her brown eyes watched intently as a group of marines jogged through the main street on their hunt. Their hunt for her. For her son.

Letting the blue curtain drift shut, Rouge leant against the wall for support, her hand resting against her swollen stomach. It was never supposed to be like this. She'd known the minute she'd fallen in love with her pirate that things were never going to be easy. He'd disappear out to sea, his first love for stretches at a time, but at the end of the day, he'd come home to her. She never thought it would be like this.

Pregnant.

Alone.

The shouts of the marines on the street echoed through the closed curtains, their sound growing fainter as they returned to the docks. Another day, another close encounter.

"Just a bit longer."

Rouge whispered to the empty room.

"We just have to hold on a little bit longer."

There was no reason for them to be hunting her. No one on Roger's crew would have ever let slip information about her, and Rayleigh was the only one they had told that she was pregnant. They shouldn't have ever known about him.

Rouge pressed her hand more firmly against her stomach as she felt a fluttering kick from her baby boy. She didn't know what it was that gave her such certainty. Perhaps it was a mothers' intuition, or merely her gut feeling, but she knew her baby would be a boy. He would be her little angel. Her Ace. Her son, that no one should have been able to connect to his father, and yet the marines knew.

Monkey D. Garp.

Roger had told her that he trusted him. That if she needed help after his death, Garp would help her. Now she wasn't so sure. Garp may have held Roger's respect, but he was a marine, and this was her son's life on the line.

Dropping her head back against the wall, Rouge slid to the ground. She could do this.

"Just a bit longer."


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge clenched the knife in front of her, her left arm cradling her baby boy to her chest as the door swung open. No one would take him away from her.

Garp raised his open palms to show he was empty handed as he entered the room, not that he believed that Rouge would trust the gesture. His thoughts were proven correct when Rouge didn't release the blade, but lowered it slightly.

Rouge eyed the marine critically. He was in a suit, with a crisp white shirt and a red tie finishing off his look. It didn't escape her notice that his Marine jacket was absent. Her health had been touch and go the weeks leading to her son's birth, and the doctor hadn't expected her to live this long. The doctor may not have said it, but it was clear he still didn't think she'd make it. She would. Ace needed her. She wouldn't be giving him up for anything, or to anyone.

"What do you want?"

"Roger asked me–"

Garp was cut off by the shrill wail that could only come from a newborn baby. Dropping the knife, Rouge focused entirely in the bundle in her arms.

"Shh darling. It's okay Ace. I'm here. Shhhh."

Rouge's eyes widened as Ace's crying grew louder. Her breathing increased as thoughts of what could be wrong rushed through her mind. He couldn't possibly need feeding, and the doctor's nurse had only changed him recently, so why was he crying?

"Here, let me take him." Garp offered.

Rouge pulled her son closer into her chest despite the increased wailing as Garp moved closer to take him from her. Garp's gaze softened at her protective response. His wife had struggled on letting him hold his own son. He knew how hard it would be for Rouge to hand over her son to a virtual stranger, the rival of the boy's father no less.

"It might be surprising, but I have taken care of a baby before."

Reluctantly, Rouge handed Ace over to Garp, slumping against the headboard as Garp held her son against his chest, bouncing him lightly. A soft burp gurgled from the new born. Rubbing Ace's back, Garp rocked him until the crying stopped before handing him back to his mother.

"The government is aware that Roger's lover and child are hiding somewhere in the South Blue."

"How? How could they know?"

Rouge pressed her head against Ace's, her shoulders curling in around them. She couldn't leave him. Not yet. Not now. The world was still far too dangerous for her to leave him on his own.

Garp heaved a sigh, the weight of his position resonating in his bones.

"I don't know... but I do know somewhere you can be safe."

* * *

 ** _I really love the idea that Garp is totally adept at handling a baby, even if his ideas of 'raising' children are questionable._**


	3. Chapter 3

Quaint.

Rouge had told herself over and over, that she would reserve her judgment on wherever Garp took her, and she was. She was by no means describing the town they were disembarking at as a small, sleepy, isolated, under developed, windmill filled village... almost the complete opposite of her thriving home island of Baterilla.

No. It was simply quaint.

"Garp-san!" A short man greeted warmly, "What brings you back to these parts of the world? I thought the Marine's would be keeping you busy!"

Garp released a hearty chuckle at the Mayor's enthusiasm.

"Woop Slap, this is a friend of mine, Portgas D. Rouge, she and her son were looking for a country escape." Beckoning Rouge off the boat, Garp continued his introductions, "Rouge, this is Woop Slap, he's the Mayor of Fushia."

Rouge inclined her head slightly at the introduction, a tight smile tugging on her lips.

"Pleasure."

"All mine my dear, it's all mine."

Woop Slap stepped closer, peering at the bundle wrapped up in Rouge's arms, "And who is this little one?"

Rouge's smile softened as the attention of the small group switched to Ace.

"This is Ace."

Woop Slap offered one of his fingers to Ace's flailing hand. The small appendage locking on tightly as it found purchase.

"Ahh... Portgas D. Ace, a good, strong name for such a strong, little lad."

Rouge's mouth fell open to reply, only to close as she rethought her response. Her shoulders, slumped with the realisation that Gol D. Ace could never exist. It was too obvious, too soon, for another to bear the same name as Roger. It would give them away before they'd even tried, and she couldn't allow that to happen.

"Yes, I thought so too."

Garp briefly made eye contact with the new mother, nodding at the necessary name change before directing the conversation to more pressing matters.

"Woop Slap, I was thinking Rouge could move into my old home if it's still empty."

Two sets of surprised eyes turned to the marine. The Mayor recovered first, used to the shenanigans of the Monkey D. family. Retracting his finger from Ace's hold, Woop Slap stroked his beard.

"Your old place? No, no one's lived there since... It'll probably be a bit dusty, but it's definitely not being used."

Rouge's gobsmacked face swung from Garp, to the Mayor, back to Garp in rapid succession. Garp had **not** mentioned this as being part of the plan. The plan had been to relocate her to somewhere safe, somewhere the marines wouldn't think to look for her and Ace. The plan had definitely not been for her to move into his old house.

"Garp I can't–"

"Of course you can. It's empty, has been for years, and it's not like my brat of a son needs it. It'll do nicely."

As Ace began to stir in her arms, Rouge brushed her fingers along one of his chubby cheeks. Her resolve to fight Garp on the issue wavering as her son's dark eyes blinked up at her. Ace needed a home.

"I'm paying rent."

Garp threw his head back at the stubborn set of Rouge's posture.

"Bwahaha! Sure, we'll set it at the fee I'll pay you to look after the place."

Woop Slap shook his head at Garp's antics as the supposed adult resumed his laughter. Hovering his hand behind Rouge's forearm, the Mayor gently guided her up the path into town, leaving the marine behind.

"Why don't we go have a cup of tea whilst he calms himself down? We can sort out the details later."

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed, I really appreciate the support and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far._**


	4. Chapter 4

A four year old Ace sat on the bench seat beneath the window, his nose nearly grazing the glass as he stared out to the street. Most of the other children in town were too old, or too young to play with, and the small number that were his own age were mostly girls. Everyone knew girls were icky. They all had cooties. His mother of course was the only exception.

Resting his head on his arms Ace released a huff of air, watching as his breath fogged up the glass. His temporary distraction was replaced as a figure waving to him from outside caught his attention. Recognising Makino Ace pulled one hand out from under his chin to wave back. Makino was wrapped up in a thick coat, with a scarf wrapped around her neck to protect her from the unusually cold weather that had swept in. She was nice. For a girl. She was older than he was, but she was always nice to him, even if she had a habit of teasing him and calling him 'cute'. Ace was not cute. He was just little! But he'd grow. He would be the strongest in the village in no time! Then he'd be able to help his mum with all the work around the house that she couldn't do on her own, the work that usually went undone until Garp visited.

Makino's waving cut off as her father approached. He too offered a slight wave to Ace as he noticed him before wrapping Makino under his arm as he led her back into town. Ace watched the pair as they disappeared down the street, staring after them, long after they'd fallen from his sight. Makino had a mum and a dad. All of the kids had a mum and a dad. Ace only had a mum. He loved her, but he didn't have a dad.

"Ace? So, this is where you've been hiding."

"M'not hiding."

Rouge pressed a kiss to her son's dark mop of hair as he continued to stare out the window.

"No? What are we doing then?"

Ace shifted to make room for his mother as she sat down beside him. Breaking his gaze at nothing in particular, Ace focused on his mother, a concentrated frown taking over his face. Rouge's easy smile fell from her face at her son's uncharacteristically severe face.

"What is it Ace? What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone else have a dad and I don't?"

Rouge felt her heart clench in her chest. Regulating her breathing carefully, Rouge internally berated herself for her moment of weakness. It had been more than five years since she'd lost him. It shouldn't have still hurt. Trying to buy herself some time, Rouge lifted her little angel into her lap, stroking his hair as he willingly slumped against her chest.

What was she supposed to tell him? She had made Garp promise to never mention Roger to Ace the day that Ace's name had become Portgas D. Ace. Now she was wishing that she could have abdicated that responsibility to Garp.

No.

She couldn't have done that. Ace deserved the truth and he deserved it from her.

"Do you remember when Makino was upset because her bunny died?"

"Flopsy? She went to sleep and Makino couldn't wake her up again."

Rouge bit her lip. He was still so innocent, so naive, and she hated to think that this could be the discussion that took that from him. At his mother's hesitation, Ace tilted his head up to look at her. She looked sad.

"Did my dad go to sleep as well?"

"Sort of Sweetheart. Your father was an amazing man. He was incredibly powerful and strong... but he had a lot of people who didn't like him, and he was worried that some of those people would try to hurt us..." Rouge pulled Ace closer as images of her days in hiding resurfaced before she could force them down, "So to protect us, he let himself be caught. The people that he handed himself into, organised for him to die."

"So he was bad?" Ace asked; puzzled by what his mother had told him. "But why didn't he just say sorry and come back?!"

Rouge fought back the tears over how simply Ace still saw the world, wishing that it could be that simple. That 'sorry' could really fix things. Not that Roger would have ever apologised for his actions. It wasn't in his blood. Ace was exactly the same …when he could get away with it.

"It... It doesn't quite work that way sweetheart. You know those stories Garp's told you? About how the sea is full of marines and pirates?"

"Yeah! Pirates are awesome! They go on adventures and get to do whatever they want all the time!"

Just like his father.

"Your father was a pirate... one of the best... though he never claimed to be. The marines, they don't like pirates. They don't forgive pirates. That's why your father's gone, and where he's gone is somewhere none of us can get to right now. Not for a very long time. Do you understand Ace?"

Ace's brow crinkled as he thought over her words. Marines _hated_ pirates. Garp told him every time he visited that pirates were bad. But Ace sort of liked them. He hadn't met one, but they didn't have to follow all the stupid rules that the marines did. He hated rules. They were never any fun. Being a pirate sounded fun, but not being sent away. He didn't want to be sent away. He didn't think Garp would send him away... although the old man was the only marine he knew... and Garp was crazy.

"I think so. Will the marine's send me away as well?"

Rouge's breath caught in her throat at the thought of her darling boy being taken away from her. He was hers. She knew she couldn't protect him forever, despite how much she wanted to wrap him up and hide him inside for the rest of his days. The craving for freedom would be too strong. One day, their little town wouldn't be enough for him, and he'd leave her. Maybe Garp would sway him to the life of a marine, but she doubted it. D.'s weren't meant to serve. They were meant to lead. All she could do was pray that Ace's Will, the Will he'd inherited from Roger, from herself, wouldn't lead him down the same path as his father.

"No, Ace. As long as they don't know who your father is, you're safe. They won't take you away. I promise. I won't let them."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it wasn't a very happy chapter... Thank you to everyone who's left me a review or faved/followed you guys are awesome.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Portgas D. Ace! You get back here this instant young man!"

Ace took the steps two at a time as he raced for the front door. Yanking the door open, Ace fled to his awaiting freedom, only to stop short at he ran into something that felt like a wall. Falling onto his backside, Ace looked up, stunned that his great escape had been dashed so soon.

Garp gazed down amusedly as Ace blinked up at him from the patch of dirt he'd fallen back into. Raising his eyebrows eyebrow, Garp folded his arms across his chest.

"You being good for your mother brat?"

Ace scowled at the realisation that he didn't have any chance of escaping into town with Garp standing between himself and the garden gate. A pout formed across his lips as he picked himself up from the ground, answering the old man as he did so.

"I'm always good for mum."

The young boy of 7 flinched as his mother came to stand behind him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

"Which is exactly why you're going to head back upstairs and clean your room before you can go play."

"But mum!" Ace whined, widening his eyes and blinking dolefully up at her.

"No buts, Ace. Room. Now. You can go out after."

Rouge ushered her sulking son back inside, giving him a light push towards the stairs, before finally focusing on Garp... and the young boy hanging onto his shoulder.

"Garp, it's good to see you, and who might this be?"

Rouge smiled as the young boy blushed slightly under the attention, ducking his head into Garp's neck.

"And you Rouge. This is my grandson, Luffy."

Picking the little boy up by the back of his shirt, Garp set Luffy on his feet, nudging him away from gripping his pant leg so tightly. Folding herself down to her knees, Rouge held out her right hand to Luffy, "Hi Luffy it's nice to meet you."

Luffy mumbled something that Rouge didn't catch, but he hesitantly put his hand in her own, allowing her to pull him into her chest and into a hug. Releasing him out of the embrace, Rouge kept her hands on Luffy's forearms as she spoke to them.

"I have a batch of muffins in the oven if you'd both like to come in for some morning tea?"

The young boy bounced on his feet rapidly as his eyes widened to a comical size.

"Food?!"

Pressing a hand to his grandson's head to stop the bouncing, Garp offered his other hand to help Rouge off her knees.

"Bwahaha, we'd love to."

As the two Monkey D.'s settled at the small kitchen table, Ace tromped back down the stairs, his mood severely dampened by his ruined plans. Despite the delay in his plans, a small spark of excitement was building in his chest as he watched the small boy that Garp had brought along with him, with undisguised interest.

"I'm done. Can I go now? He can come too! …If he wants to…"

Rouge looked over from where she was plating up the blackberry muffins, cocking an eyebrow at her son's sheepish excitement.

"Your room's clean?"

"Yes."

"Bed made?"

"..."

Ace stayed silent as he and his mother engaged in one of their staring contests. A battle of Wills that Ace had yet to win.

"...No."

Plopping two of the muffins on separate plates, Rouge offered one to Luffy and the other to Ace with a warning look before herding both boys out of the kitchen.

"Well, you can make it whilst you show Luffy your room."

"Play nice boys!"

Ace rolled his eyes at the old man, but did as his mother asked, beckoning the smaller boy towards his room. Ace hoped that Luffy liked playing marines and pirates. It would be so much better to have someone to play with that wasn't as chicken as the other kids in town.

"Come on! It's this way."

Watching the boys run off with their spoils, Rouge placed the remaining muffins on the table in front of Garp before retrieving the whistling kettle. The pair sat in a comfortable silence as Rouge poured the tea and Garp helped himself to a number of the baked items that he didn't often get to enjoy. Rouge selected her own muffin, setting it on her plate as she waited for Garp to finish chewing. It didn't often take the marine long to get to the point of his visits, although she was fairly certain she knew exactly what it was he wanted this time.

"His mother?"

Garp shook his head, his mouth pulled down. He hadn't met the lass, didn't even know if she was still alive. All he knew was that his son had turned up in the dead of night and handed him his wailing grandson.

"Dragon didn't say anything. Just that he couldn't take care of him. He's too focused on trying to throw the world into chaos."

"Isn't the world already in chaos?"

The frown melted off Garp's face at the cheeky jab of the woman who'd had a pirate for a lover. He hated asking this of her, but he couldn't raise Luffy. He had tried to raise Dragon with his wife but his intermittent visits weren't enough to recognise his son's radically developing views of the world. He couldn't let that happen to his grandson. Rouge was the only person he knew that was currently raising a child of her own and actually doing a decent job of it.

"Rouge–"

"Of course I will Garp."

Garp shook his head at Rouge's perceptiveness. Choosing not to answer the smug woman, Garp helped himself to another muffin. After all, the blackberry ones were his favourite.

* * *

 ** _I am such a sucker for Ace and Luffy getting a somewhat decent childhood. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Also muffins. Now I'm hungry..._**

 _ **To my guest reviewer:**_  
 _ **Thank you for your input. Whilst I was isolating Ace in the previous chapter, this was done in the context of living in a small village, where there often aren't many young children, and the children that are there, don't always overlap in ages. I also made this decision based off what we saw of Luffy's time in Fushia, where he never had any child companions. I know it didn't meet your standards, but that was my thinking behind my decisions.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_\- Two and a half years later -_**

"Mum! Mum! Mum!"

"Mamma! Mamma!"

Rouge shot to her feet at the calls of her son's. Whether the calls were from excitement or fear, the volume of their shouts were cause enough for her to start worrying.

"Boys?! What is it?!"

Her stiff body eased as Ace and Luffy bounded up to her, wide grins etched on to their faces as they gripped the material of her dress.

"Pirates!"

Overcome with excitement, Luffy bounced around the kitchen table chanting 'pirates' over and over, his arms moving wildly with unrestrained abandon. Ace meanwhile, kept his hand locked onto the side of Rouge's dress, his eyes alight as he filled his mother in with the knowledge they'd acquired.

"There are pirate's in the bar. Mayor Woop Slap said that they're just stopping off to resupply. He wouldn't let us meet them though! He said that we needed to get your permission first."

Luffy finished his round of the table, circling back to wrap his arms around his mother's legs.

"Can we go meet them! PLEASE!"

Rouge found herself facing off against two pairs of pleading eyes, begging her for permission. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, her hands carding through her boys' hair as she tried to buy herself some time. Pirates. Here. In the smallest of islands, in the weakest of seas. Where no one pirates or marines were ever supposed to bother visiting.

There was no reason for the pirates to know anything though. Very few of Roger's crew ever met her, and of those that did, Roger assured her that they'd never say anything. Outside of the crew, Garp was the only one that knew who she was, and the only person that knew about Ace. Pirates. In their sleepy little village. Pirates. Ones deemed friendly enough that the Mayor hadn't sent her boys home and told them to stay there. Glancing down at her boys, Luffy was still buzzing with excitement, whilst Ace's was beginning to dim, as she delayed answering. Shifting down to her knees, Rouge's hands slid from Ace and Luffy's head to their shoulders.

"We can go to the bar–"

Luffy let out a cheer, his arms thrusting into the air. Squeezing his shoulder to pull his attention back to her, Rouge levelled both of her boy's with a stern look.

"There are rules, Luffy. We can go and visit Makino, and the pirates, but the moment I say it's time to leave, you are to come straight back home. There's not to be any arguing, and no 'buts'. If we get close to the bar and I say it's not safe, we will come straight home whether you've met the pirates or not. Do you understand, Luffy? Ace?"

"Yes mum." The boys chorused.

"Promise?"

Luffy shifted uncomfortably as his mum waited for his promise, Ace having already agreed to the terms. Puffing out his cheeks, Luffy pouted at the conditions. He knew that not promising would mean not going at all, and he _really_ wanted to meet the pirates.

"Promise."

"Good boys. Let's go meet these pirates then."

As they made their way through the front door, Rouge was quick to snag Luffy's right hand, making sure he didn't rush off without her. Ace, who was doing a great deal better in containing his emotions, slid his hand into his mother's free one, her hand squeezing his gently as they headed into the main part of town. As they walked, Luffy babbled about the pirates, revealing everything he knew, and thought he knew, about the pirates.

"…And their ship is huge! And one day I'm going to get a crew that's stronger than them. And Ace will be my first mate!"

"Hey! No I'm not! As if I'd let you be the Captain! I'll be the Captain!"

"Na-ah! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! Which means I'm the Captain!"

As the boys fired up and prepared to lunge at one another, Rouge held them apart as far as she could, used to the routine argument.

"Boys! Did you not want to meet the pirates?"

Both the boys clamped their mouths shut. The threat effectively diffusing the rising tension.

"Now, are we going in, or are you going to spend all day squabbling?"

Mouths still clamped shut, the boys shook their heads like a dog trying to dry itself, as they finally realised that they'd arrived at the bar. Slipping out of Rouge's grasp, the boys raced each other up the front steps of the bar and through the swinging doors. Releasing a soft snort, Rouge followed at a more sedate pace, assured in the knowledge that Makino would be watching the boys from the instant they'd entered the bar.

Pushing open one of the doors, Rouge stopped abruptly as she almost tripped over Ace, who had stopped in the doorway. She gave him a slight push forward to allow the door space to swing shut behind her. Scanning the bar, Rouge quickly found Luffy ducking and weaving through the throng of pirates before clambering onto a free stool next to a red haired pirate. The man startled at the sight of the small child bouncing on the seat next to him, until something Luffy said caused him to through his head back in laughter.

"Really? You? You're just a baby." Rouge heard him say, as she and Ace neared the bar.

"Hey! I'll grow! And then I'll set sail with Ace and we'll be the best pirates ever!"

"Yeah? And who's Ace?"

Pointing over to Ace and Rouge, Luffy answered, "Ace is my brother!"

Rouge froze as the red haired pirate turned to face them, following Luffy's direction. Her surprise and shock was not one sided as the young pirate stood from his seat, his eyes wide and jaw dropping, "Rouge?"

The din in the bar silenced as the pirate's watched their Captain's movements with caution. As a 'roll with the punches' type of guy, it wasn't often that they saw uncertainty in their Captain. Benn in particular had shifted his grip on his rifle, not sure as to what was going on.

"You're a lot taller than you used to be, Shanks."

"Yeah… yeah, I guess I am."

"A few more scars too."

Shanks nodded at the assessment his gaze dropping to the young boy by her side. His eyes widening as he took in Ace's features.

"I thought it was just a rumour." Shanks murmured to himself.

Leaving his hat, Roger's hat, on the bar, Shanks closed the distance between himself and his old Captain's lover and son. Dropping to his knees in front of the boy, Shanks couldn't help but see the resemblance. It wasn't overwhelming, and he had to search for it, but it was definitely there. His eyes and freckles clearly features he had gained from his mother, but the shape of his face, and his hair left an imagine of what his Captain might have looked like when he was younger.

Ace shifted uncomfortably as the pirate his mother had identified as 'Shanks' continued to watch him. It was unnerving. Taking a step back, Ace tucked himself into Rouge's side, obscuring himself behind her. His mother's comforting hand fell to his head, soothing his urge to grab Luffy and get out of the bar.

Seeing the discomfort he was causing the boy, Shanks rose back to his feet, his head twisting to look at the younger boy still sitting at the bar.

"Both of them?"

Rouge gave a sharp head tilt signalling the negative, "Luffy's my adopted son."

Nodding in understanding, Shanks twisted back to Rouge. Quickly reading the defensive position Rouge was slipping into, he offered her his best care-free smile.

"Your boys are safe with me Rouge. I promise. I won't let anything happen to them."

As a soft smile graced Rouge's lips, Shanks ushered her towards the bar so they could talk more, waving Benn over from his table as he did so.

"Benny! Get over here. There's someone you've got to meet."

* * *

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed so far. It's so nice to know that so many people are enjoying 'Colour of My Love'!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy swung his legs back and forth as they dangled from the bar stool that he'd climbed upon. Ace was sitting next him, Shanks on his other side as he told them a story about his early pirating days. Rouge was at the other end of the bar with Makino and Benn, no doubt swapping less glamourous stories of his past with one another.

"So then me n' Buggy, he was the other apprentice–"

"Wait, what?!" Luffy interrupted, "But weren't you always the Captain!"

"Dahahaha! Me? Not then. I was just a runt." Shanks looked over to Ace who had also been listening intently to the story, "Nah, your dad picked me off the street when I was just a punk. I had nothing to my name, and a longing for the sea. The Captain though, I don't know what he was thinking when he decided to let me on board, but I've never been more grateful then the day Roger took me out to sea."

Flicking his gaze back to Luffy, who seemed to think the sea bent to his every whim, Shanks continued to weave his tale, not noticing the glazed look that had taken hold of Ace.

Shanks. The coolest pirate he'd ever met (even if he was the first and only pirate he'd met) had sailed with _his_ father. Not only that, but his father had been his captain! Logically, Ace knew that his father was a pirate, and a powerful captain, but it was one thing to hear it from his mum, and another to hear it from a real life pirate!

He didn't often ask his mother about his father, he didn't like the way it made her sad to think about him. But now he had access to someone who knew his father and could tell him _everything_ he desperately wanted to know.

"And then, Buggy got us trapped in a net, and the Captain came charging in to save us, only to get his foot stuck in one as well! Rayleigh-san was not very impressed when he found us… That's why I have Benny to get me out of any trouble! I might be the Captain, but Benny's always got my back, just like Rayleigh had the Captain's."

Luffy was vibrating in his excitement, he had so many questions he wanted to ask. Did they get into any cool fights? What was it like not having any rules? Could they go see his ship? How many crew members did Shanks have? Could Shanks tell them _all_ of his adventures? Having trouble deciding which question he wanted to ask first, Luffy was beaten to it by Ace.

"My dad was your Captain?"

His blasé response stopped before it began, as Shanks noticed the expression of hope and longing adorning Ace's face. Leaning closer in, Shanks' voice dropped to only be heard by the two boys, his boisterous smile shifting to something softer.

"Yeah he was. He was the greatest pirate I've ever known. Gol D. Roger, King of the Pirates."

Ace's stunned reverence at the information was cut short as Luffy shot to his feet on top of his stool, his arms thrusting into the air.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates! And Ace will be my first mate!"

"No I won't!"

"Yeah you will! You're always getting me out of trouble, so it _has_ to be you!"

"No way, I'm going to have my own crew and we're going to be stronger than yours!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yeah-"

"That's enough, I think." Rouge commanded as she swept behind the boys, one hand wrapping around each of her son's mouths.

"We've had enough excitement for one day, time to go home for dinner."

The objections were building in Luffy's throat, and even Ace looked like he was planning to protest. Leaving her hands firmly in place, Rouge raised an eyebrow at her recalcitrant boys. Luckily she had ammunition twice over.

"You two promised me didn't you? You're not going to go back on your word now are you? I'd hate to have to go home and eat dinner all by myself…"

Rouge released her grip as Ace and Luffy's heads started shaking vigorously in the negative. Promises were sacred. The boys had been taught never to make a promise the couldn't keep, and in turn Rouge had never made them a promise she couldn't keep. It also helped that food was the lifeblood of D.'s, and the thinly vailed threat of eating all of the food herself (which she would never do – but the boys didn't need to know that), was too greater risk for them to take.

Hopping off his stool, Ace helped Luffy off his own stool as the pair shuffled morosely towards the door. Turning back to look at where his mother was still standing next to an amused Shanks, _the meanie_ , Ace shifted his weight from foot to foot as he came up with a tentative solution to meeting their promise, but still hearing more.

"Could we… Could we come back and visit tomorrow?"

Brightening at Ace's question, Luffy's eyes widened, his hands coming up to clasp together under his chin.

"Please! Pretty please!"

It was Rouge's turn to be amused as Shanks visibly wilted at the combined force of her boys' pleading.

Running a hand through the back of his hair, Shanks offered Rouge a bashful grin.

"Ahh… The boys are more than welcome to visit tomorrow. I was planning on sticking around for a few days anyway… as long as that's okay with you?"

Tapping her finger against her lip, as if she was deep in thought, Rouge's gaze skimmed past the bemused Makino to rest on her sons.

"Are you two going to eat all of your greens tonight?"

"YES!" The pair exclaimed.

"And you're going to go to bed after your bath?"

Sharing a lightning fast look, Ace and Luffy nodded in unison before replying together, "We promise."

"Then I suppose it would be alright for the two of you to come back tomorrow–"

The boys whooped in success, slapping their hands together in a high five.

"–once all of your chores are done."

Horror quickly filled the boys' frames, their hands, still pressed together, sinking slowly.

"All of them?" Luffy asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

His heart going out to the boys –having experienced Roger and Rayleigh employing the same tactics on him many a time– Shanks gave them the most encouragement he could muster. After all, no one _liked_ doing chores. Not on a pirate ship at least.

"Ah, boys... Chores are a part of learning how to be a great pirate. No one's going to sail under a Captain that hasn't done his fair share."

Taking his word as gospel, the boys nodded seriously, the fire reigniting in their eyes as their heads pulled in close to discuss battle plans. Throwing Shanks a smile in thanks, Rouge ushered Ace and Luffy out of the bar and towards home.

Back in the bar, Benn leant against the counter, taking a deep drag of his cigarette and exhaling before addressing his Captain.

"You doin' your fair share of the chores from now on then Capt'n?"

A scowl and a raised middle finger saw the rest of the crew descend into roaring laughter.

* * *

 _ **Shanks is one of my all time faves in One Piece and we never get enough of him, so I love being able to write more of him.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review I really appreciate your support.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm really sorry that it's been so long, but I hope you enjoy the final chapter with Shanks!_**

* * *

Rouge enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face, and the sound of seagulls cawing in the air, as her two rambunctious boys ran ahead to find their 'favourite pirate to sail the seas, _ever'_.

She wasn't too concerned with letting them go ahead. Makino would keep an eye on them, and Shanks knew better then to raise her ire… besides, Benn would likely be there, watching over _all_ of the children, anyway.

Breathing in the relaxed afternoon air, Rogue prepared herself for whatever mayhem would greet her inside the village's one and only bar. Crossing the threshold, her eyes blinked slowly as they adjusted to the dimmer light of the bars interior, and continued to blink as the current scenario belayed all of her prior expectations.

Shanks and Makino were engaged in, what could only be described as an intimate conversation, with the way they were both leaning across the bar, their heads in close as Shanks gestured something with his hands, causing the young bar maid to laugh into her hands.

Noticing her arrival, Ace looked over to her. Exasperation leaked from her eldest son's expression, expounded further by his need to mime throwing up, at the two young adults' exchange. Rouge shook her head in amusement, before scanning the bar for her younger son, who's attention had been stolen by something else. An open chest sat beside him. _Was that…?_

"Luffy! No!"

Rouge's shouts came too late as Luffy swallowed down the devil fruit that had been sitting on the counter.

Shanks lunged towards Luffy.

Fear dominated his thoughts as he upended Luffy in an attempt to get him to throw up the unknown devil fruit. As Luffy's legs stretched, his body sagged to the floor. Shanks released his feet in shock.

Luffy's cry over being dropped on his head were quickly shushed by Rouge as she sank to the floor beside him, wrapping him up in her arms, "Shh, Shh. It's just a small bump, Luffy. You're okay. It'll be okay."

Having quickly overcome the jolt of pain, Luffy wasn't sure if his mother was trying to reassure him or herself.

"Mum! You're squishing me!"

"I'm sorry." Rouge said, as she lightened her grip slightly, but didn't release her baby boy from her arms.

Ace, who had watched the display with wide eyes, slunk his way over to his mother and brother, and knelt next to them.

"What was that?" Ace asked softly.

"A devil fruit. They grant the user abilities at the cost of being able to swim. It's incredibly dangerous to sail the seas if you can't swim."

Luffy looked up to his mother in panic. He couldn't swim? But he was a great swimmer! He and Ace went swimming down in the bay all the time! Maybe the fruit just made him forget?

"Ace can just teach me to swim again, right?"

Ace was about to reply, that 'Of course he'd teach Luffy to swim again! That's what big brothers were for!', when Rouge answered first.

"No, Luffy. A devil fruit doesn't make you forget how to swim. It makes you unable to swim at all. If you go in the water, you'll drown. You _cannot_ go in the water anymore. Do you understand?"

* * *

Shanks bit on his thumb as he watched the young tyke that he'd been steadily growing attached to. He hadn't meant for this to happen. If he'd just been paying attention it wouldn't have happened at all… Shit. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have left the damn thing out on the counter. Gah! He was such an idiot sometimes!

Watching Luffy nod in sullen agreement to never swim again, Shanks resolved to make it up to him …somehow.

Devil fruits could fetch a lot of money, and maybe others would be more upset at its loss but Shanks knew he'd stuffed up big time. Bending down to rest on one knee, Shanks offered Luffy the best grin he could muster given the situation.

"But hey, Luffy, you'll be able to do all kinds of cool stuff now! Things that even I can't do!"

Whilst Shanks' words had the desired effect of sending Luffy's eyes sparkling, he hadn't foreseen the side effect of calling Rouge's attention back to him.

"Shanks…" Rouge spoke sweetly, "You have till I get to three…"

Before Rouge had begun counting, Shanks was up and out the door.

He may never have experienced Rouge's wrath first hand, but he'd heard stories told in a horrified awe by his Captain, and he had no desire to fulfil the role of stories that went '...and then the poor bastard'.

Meanwhile, Luffy's giggles broke through Rouge's intense glaring at the door. Her boys always seemed to find her anger amusing (unless it was directed at them – then they found her appropriately frightening).

With renewed curiosity, Ace pinched Luffy cheek, stretching the skin away from his face, before allowing it to snap back. An amused smile spread across his lips. Reaching up to repeat the action, Ace's wrist was quickly ensnared in his mother's vice grip, a disapproving frown on her face.

Offering her a sheepish smile in hopes of forgiveness, Ace ducked his head as Rouge half-heartedly cuffed the back of his head.

Sighing at the squirming child in her lap, Rouge pushed up to her feet, lifting Luffy up into her arms, despite his claims that he was 'too old to be carried'.

Snagging a sniggering Ace's hand in her own, Rouge deftly ignored his whines of 'but mum…', as she took her boys back home.

She'd had quite enough for one day.

Looking up to the sky, Rouge couldn't help but cringe slightly at the position of the sun.

Roger, was it only two?

* * *

Days quickly became weeks, and still the boys were just as enamoured with Shanks as they had been when he first arrived.

Rouge had come to forgive him, only after she'd managed to temporarily dye his hair purple by adding blue dye to his normal shampoo. Sufficiently horrifying the Captain of the _Red Hair_ Pirates, much to the amusement of everyone else. Questions of how the mother-of-two had managed the feat, would remain a mystery, and local legend amongst the crew, for years to come.

(However, Shanks removing a group of bandits that had, unsuccessfully, tried to take Luffy from her, after he'd hurled insults at them, may have also gone a long way in regaining Rouge's trust).

But now it was time for the Red Hair Pirate's to set sail.

Ace glumly stood by his mother's side, upset, but not as much so as Luffy, who wasn't taking the news well.

Luffy's fingers curled into Shanks' pants, his small hand gripping the material tightly.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah... I wasn't planning on staying here as long as we did. The sea's calling, little anchor."

Luffy sniffled as he stared resolutely at his feet. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't …maybe just a little. It was so unfair though! He didn't want Shanks to leave… even if he knew that the red haired man was a pirate, and pirates belonged out at sea. Unfurling his fingers, Luffy let his hand drop to his side.

Shanks was the coolest honorary-uncle he'd ever had (his only honorary-uncle), and he was going to miss him.

Luffy looked up in shock as something fell over his eyes and blocked his vision. His fingers raced to grasp the edges of what he knew to be Shanks' prized hat. Pushing the oversized hat back and out of his eyes, Luffy found Shanks down on one knee in front of him.

"Take care of it for me, anchor? You can give it back to me when you're a great pirate, okay?"

The tears began rolling down Luffy's cheeks once more as he lunged into Shanks' arms.

"I promise."

* * *

 ** _So Rouge managed to keep Luffy and Ace far enough away that neither of them were caught by the bandits, and Shanks made sure to let them know what happens when people mess with his friends, without needing to lose his arm..._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed, I really appreciate it!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**In which Garp is displeased, and Rouge becomes equally displeased.**_

* * *

Garp shifted in his seat at the kitchen table as Rouge stared at him with thinly veiled distaste.

"The mountains?"

"Ah, yes?" Garp answered, less certain then he'd been when he started, "I have an acquaintance up there that they'd stay with for the weekends."

"They'd stay with? On their own? You want me to let the boys wander up through the forest, into the mountains, and stay with this, 'acquaintance', that you've never mentioned in the ten years that I've lived here, on their own."

Garp may have done a lot for her, but there were some days where she wondered if she and Ace would have been better off if she'd chanced it on her own. Then Luffy would bounce past, and Rouge knew that there was no way she could have left her precious younger son to Garp's mechanisms. It would have been a miracle if Luffy survived the past three years if he'd been outside her care. Especially if Garp's backup plan was to leave him up in the mountains.

"Yes?"

Rouge raised an eyebrow at Garp's response.

"Yes." Garp tried again, dropping the questioning infliction in his voice.

The affirmation strengthened Garp's resolve on the issue as he explained his case further to an irritated Rouge.

"I'd go up with them this weekend of course. Show them the way up, introduce them to Dadan, and then make sure they know the path on the way back. Ace is plenty old enough to remember the way and watch out for Luffy."

"And Dadan is…?" Rouge questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Ah… she may be the bandit leader in the mountains…"

Rouge remained severely unimpressed.

Bandits.

He wanted to her sons to spend their weekends with bandits.

The man who wanted her boys to grow up to be 'big, strong marines', wanted them to spend their weekends with _bandits._

…Roger had entrusted Ace to this man should the worst have happened to her. There were a few choice words she had for him if they met again in an afterlife...

Garp wanted them to _train_ in the forest, surrounded by _bandits_ and she was almost completely certain it had to do with one red haired pirate, that still remained Luffy's favourite topic of conversation months later.

"And this has nothing to do with how Luffy hasn't stopped talking about Shanks since you've been here?"

A growl rumbled through Garp's chest as his hands clenched dangerously tight around his teacup.

* * *

Garp forced his fingers to relax their hold of his teacup. This particular cup was from a set that had been bought by his wife, and was Rouge's favourite amongst the assortment of crockery that had remained, and been added, to the household's collection. Breaking it would not win him any favours from Rouge.

His thoughts didn't dim his frustration though.

Almost every second sentence that Luffy had spoken since he'd arrived had been, 'Shanks said', or 'and then Shanks', or 'Shanks is so cool', with every alternative sentence being filled with other piracy nonsense. It was enough to make him nearly weep with despair.

The boys were bound to be the best marines that had entered the training academy since he walked through the doors. He just had to stop all this talk of delinquent behaviour. Starting their training early was the best way to go about it. On this he was sure. He had been planning to wait for Luffy to turn ten, but, the sooner the better!

Now he just had to get it past Rouge…

Somehow.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed Colour of My Love, I really love writing Rouge, and I'm glad to hear that others are enjoying it as well!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks so much for your patience!**_

* * *

Rouge brushed a few stray strands of her strawberry-blonde hair out of her face as she watched the boys play, sorry, train. They weren't playing, they were training, as she'd been told multiple times before (it still looked a lot like playing to her).

They were hiding something from her and she didn't like it. Neither of them had ever kept secrets from her before.

Lying to get out of trouble? They tried.

Keeping secrets? Not until now.

This hadn't happened until they'd started their weekends away up in the mountains. Rouge had thought she'd won the battle against Garp, not willing to go along with his 'training' spiel, but the old man was craftier then she'd given him credit for. He'd managed to appeal to the boys' sense of adventure which had left her to face off against two pairs of pleading puppy-dog eyes.

Garp 1, Rouge 0.

The final agreement had been weekends only. The boys would leave Saturday morning, stay one night up the mountain, and then be back in time for tea on Sunday night. She should have known something was suspicious the moment they started asking her to leave earlier and earlier. However, it wasn't until she had put her foot down at three full days up the mountain that she'd noticed.

There was something up there that they weren't telling her about.

Sweet little Luffy had almost given it away when she'd said 'no' but Ace had stopped him from telling her. It was cute that they thought they could keep something from her, but she'd get to the bottom of this secret, she was sure. All she needed was the boys separated and some time with Luffy.

"Ace, Luffy, let's have some lunch."

At the magic word, both boys broke apart from their training, eagerly scrambling over one another to see who could get in the house first.

Opening the fridge Rouge did a quick scan of what they could possibly need from the store. Not seeing anything missing that could be used for lunch, Rouge switched her attention to the counter, catching on the empty bread box, the last pieces having disappeared at breakfast. Perfect. She had intended to make onigiri, but neither of the boys needed to know that...

"Ace, do you mind running down to the store to buy us a loaf of bread for sandwiches? I'll prepare the fillings whilst you're gone."

"Sure mum."

Fishing her purse out of her bag, Rouge plucked out enough change to cover the bread. Handing the coins over to Ace, she ruffled his hair.

"Thank you darling."

Ace shrugged off the thanks, rushing to the front door, only pausing to slip on his sandals before shooting out of the house. Rouge's head tilted as she watched him go. He was such a good boy. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Rouge focused at the task at hand.

"So Luffy, are you looking forward to your trip up to the mountains this weekend?"

Rouge pulled the ingredients for lunch out of the fridge as she spoke, carefully keeping one eye on her youngest son.

"Yeah! Dadan and the others are really funny!"

A smile crept onto Rouge's face. Luffy held a joy that was simply infectious. Dadan and the bandits, for all Rouge disliked her boys spending time with them, wouldn't have secrets that the boys would keep from her. Slicing up the meat, Rouge continued her prodding.

"Really? It's not too boring up there with nothing to do?"

"Nah-uh. There's loads to do! Me 'n Ace 'n Sabo always go exploring and hunting!"

Turning around to lean against the kitchen bench, Rouge trained her full attention on Luffy.

"Sabo? Who's Sabo?"

Luffy's eyes blew out to the size of saucers as his hands clamped over his mouth.

Bingo.

Setting down the kitchen knife, Rouge knelt in front of Luffy, gently peeling his hands away from his face. Luffy's eyes roved around the room, pointedly looking anywhere but at her. Rouge did feel a little bad for putting Luffy in this situation, but if her boys just told her, she wouldn't have to go to such lengths to find out the truth.

"Luffy? Won't you tell me?"

"He'sourbrotherandhelivesintheforestandhedoesn'thaveanyoneandme'nAceonlygettoseehimwhenwegostayintheforest!"

Rouge blinked vacantly as she tried to process the rapid fire explosion of information she'd just received. Sabo, a boy, lived in the forest, had been adopted by, or had adopted, her sons to be each other's brothers, and was the reason her son's were so desperate to disappear up the mountain whenever they could. A boy. In the forest. On his own.

"Please don't tell Ace I told you!"

"Don't tell me you told mum what?! Luffy! What did you say?!"

Luffy wilted at the sight of Ace standing at the kitchen door, the bread cradled in his arms. Curling in on himself, Luffy pulled himself into a ball. He hated when Ace was mad at him!

"Luffy?!"

Rouge pushed herself back up onto her feet, her hands falling to her hips, as she stared down her oldest son. Like a deer startled by an unexpected light, Ace froze.

"You are both in _so_ much trouble. I can't believe you haven't brought the poor boy home!"

"You told mum about Sabo?!" Ace exclaimed dropping the bread as he did so.

Luffy whimpered at Ace's rage, tugging the edges of Shanks' hat over his eyes.

"I didn't mean too!"

Ace's anger vanished as quickly as it had come as his mother's words finally clicked inside his head.

"Home? As in here, home?"

Rouge smirked Luffy's head shot up from between his legs, leaving her with two gaping children.

"Well where else are my sons supposed to live?"

* * *

 _ **Sabo is oh so close!**_

 _ **Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to review Colour of My Love, as well as those that have faved/followed, I really appreciate your support.**_


	11. Chapter 11

I know this is only short, but this chapter is dedicated to Princess Of Flames who reignited my need to write.

* * *

Skittish, Rouge thought when Ace and Luffy came charging back down the mountain path tugging the little boy from the forest behind them.

Skittish, Rouge thought when the young boy ducked his head and stutter out a greeting that ended with 'Sabo'.

Skittish, Rouge thought when Sabo stiffened as she pulled him into her arms to welcome him home.

Skittish, Rouge thought when Sabo hesitated at the garden gate, eyes wide and broken pipe clenched close.

Skittish, Rouge thought when Sabo skirted along the walls and ducked through doorways as if waiting for something to befall upon him.

Skittish, Rouge thought when her newest son froze as she kissed his forehead goodnight.

Skittish, Rouge thought, for now, but not for long.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck around in my absence.


	12. Chapter 12

Sabo could say with complete honesty that he'd hated the place that was supposedly his 'home'. He'd hated the people he'd been forced to call parents. He'd hated the way they pushed and prodded him, the way that he'd never been allowed to do anything he wanted to do or be anyone that he wanted to be. He'd hated that his life had already been planned for him and he was expected to fall into line and marry the princess that would further the status of his so-called family. But most of all, he'd hated how overwhelming fake everything was. Fake smiles, fake laughs, fake family, fake, fake, fake.

Fleeing to the Grey Terminal had been the best decision Sabo had ever made. It was cold and dirty and smelt something awful, but the people there mostly ignored him and he ignored them, and best of all there were no rules, no responsibilities, and Sabo could be whoever he wanted to be. The first few weeks were tough, Sabo had to learn to scavenge food on his own – though on good days he found whole piles of food that was merely bruised, misshaped, or slightly bruised. Wasted food that the people of Goa thought nothing of.

But the Terminal was lonely.

The day Sabo met Ace was one of the worst and best days of his life. Worst, because he was tired, having been kept up through the night by the dog-sized rats that plagued the terminal, and hungry, having been chased away from a find by a group of bigger and older men that he'd had no chance of fending off. Worst, because he took out his aggression, his fear, and his desperation on two boys that gave back as good as they got. Best, because those boys became his best friends, his brothers.

Time, which had lost all meaning in the terminal beyond night and day, was quickly rewritten as 'weekends', or the best days, where Sabo found himself running through the terminal, through the forest, alongside his brothers, alive and free, and weekdays, where time dragged and the isolation of the terminal sucked at his soul. A cycle that started as two and five until his brothers managed to stretch it to three and four, but never more.

Which was why Sabo was shocked when Ace and Luffy came tearing towards him on day three of his alone cycle, eyes alight, and voices tumbling over the top of one another in a rush of words that cascaded together until all clarity was lost. When Ace and Luffy had both stopped simultaneously, out of breath but expectant, Sabo had managed only a single word.

"What?"

Luffy had wilted under Sabo's blank expression, but Ace merely lifted his hands off his knees to grasp Sabo's shoulders, shaking him back and forth with every word he managed to huff out.

"Mum. Said. Bring. Home."

Swaying back and forth at Ace's instant shaking, Sabo could only blink at his sworn brother, not really understanding what was going on. Ace and Luffy's mum wanted them to bring what home? Or they were bringing their home up to the mountain? But that didn't sound right. Ace and Luffy had been adamant that their mother strongly disliked (Ace) and made funny faces (Luffy), whenever the mountain bandits were ever mentioned to her.

Sabo's silence had apparently stretched for too long for either of his brothers, as he'd soon found himself being tugged into a run, a hand wrapped around each of his wrists. Sabo had no choice but to follow as they ran through the terminal, past the bandits' hide out, and down a mountain path that he'd watched his brothers disappear down but had never been himself.

Sabo trusted his brothers. He did. But their bright grins did nothing to ease the angry swarm of forest moths that had invaded his stomach as the trees began to thin. The swarm that doubled to an army when at the bottom of the path he caught sight of a pretty lady with long blonde hair and a flowing dress.

She was staring at him.

Sabo wanted to go back to the forest.

What were his brothers thinking bringing him down here?

Ace and Luffy seemed to have caught their breath on the downhill run, but despite seeing their mouths moving Sabo couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. There was no way this was anyone but Ace and Luffy's mum. She was just as pretty as Luffy always exclaimed she was. Lost in what to do, Sabo fell back into the rigid structure that had been beaten into him, but the words stumbled out in a clumsy jumble that he barely managed to round off with his name.

He would have been locked in his room without dinner for such a poor showing back in Goa. Blows not fit for others to see but would have certainly have come behind closed curtains for failing to uphold his station. The outstretched arms had him flinching in fear, his body stiff, even as he was pulled into what he knew was a hug but couldn't ever remember experiencing before. As Ace and Luffy's mum pulled away he couldn't help wishing it could have last forever.

His brothers bounced and weaved between him and their mother as they started walking further away from the forest and into a village. Ace and Luffy shot forward towards a house, back to talking a mile a minute. Sabo paused at the gate as he took in the house that they were ushering him towards. A small, two story house, nothing like the towering terraces of Goa. The garden was bursting with wildflowers; a cacophony of colour that would never have met the exacting standards of Goa gardens, with their manicured lawns and intricately trimmed hedges.

The inside of the house was just as different to anything Sabo had ever seen. Warm and bright, the sun streamed in from all angles and no one seemed to mind the slight chips and cracks in the baby blue paint on the walls. It was nothing like the cavernous and cold corridors of boring beige that he'd grown up in.

Before he knew it, Sabo found himself full from a dinner that he hadn't had to fight for, hadn't had to scavenge for, hadn't had to know which of fourteen forks to use before he could even take a bite, made to clean his teeth with a toothbrush that had been thrust into his hand by Ace, and then dragged by an ever energetic Luffy into a bedroom that Sabo was sure hadn't previously occupied three beds.

Sabo's eyes were just beginning to fall as he vacantly watched Ace and Luffy's mum brush Luffy's hair back and press a kiss to his forehead. His eyes lazily tracked her movements as she did the same to Ace. His eyes widened when her warm hand brushed through his hair and a kiss was dropped on top of his own forehead. A soft hum reached his ears as Ace and Luffy's mum brushed her hand through his hair again.

"It was about time that I had a blond-haired son."

A second kiss was pressed to his head as a 'goodnight' was whispered around the room.

Son.

She called him her son.

Son.

Sabo had thought he'd never want to hear a person refer to him as their son ever again… certainly not by those back in Goa… but here, tucked under a warm cacoon of blankets, the snores of his brothers drifting across the room, Sabo thought maybe, just maybe, he could get used to being someone's son again.

Son.

The single word echoed around his head as his eyes fell shut, the pull of sleep finally too strong to resist.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this bit of Sabo's pov! Thank you so much for all of your support!**_


End file.
